


In the Grips on Rage and Sorrow

by imhyperer



Category: The Grudge (US Movies), Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Characters, Demons, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Spirits, au the grudge, previously mentioned original characters, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grudge inspired AU</p><p>When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage… a curse is born.<br/>The curse gathers in that place of death.<br/>Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.<br/>Those who survive will carry the curse with them… until it is reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grips on Rage and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my all time favorite movies, "the Grudge"
> 
> In which Sock was killed by his parents after they found out he was gay.  
> Because he died in the grips of rage and sorrow, his spirit now haunts the house, and anyone who enters will meet a terrible death at the hands of this demon. 
> 
> Jonathan is new in town, and has never believed in ghosts. So on his way home one day, he decides to investigate the house.

_When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage… a_ **curse** is born.  
The curse gathers in that place of **death**.  
Those who encounter it will be consumed by its **fury**.  
Those who survive will carry the curse with them… until it is reborn.

* * *

 

There is a house on the edge of town that no one visits. Rumors travel often through the schools that a demon is confined within its walls, and that those who enter will be tormented until death. Stories are passed down from parents to children, from children to friends, and over the years, the legend has become an accepted fact of the town; Do not visit the Sowakowski residence, for anyone who does will unleash the curse and meet their death.

Jonathan has only lived in this new town for a few weeks, and already he has heard the rumors. People in his class have warned him, telling him not to enter the house that bad things happen there.  He is told over and over, but really, who actually believes in those stupid ghost stories? Apparently there’s some fact to back the stories up, as he found by doing some quick research while bored one night.  
               A boy named Sock Sowakowski had been killed in the house. He had fallen in love with a boy only a few years older than him, and his overly Christian parents had been disgusted by his sinful crush. They had brought in a priest to exercise the “demons” from their son, believing that Sock’s sexual impurity was caused by evil spirits.  
               Sock had been strapped to a chair and locked in a spare room for days, each day being exercise by the priest. His parents refused to feed him and gave him scarce amounts of water, believing that the demons would leave him if he was brought to the brink of death. But when the priests informed his parents that Sock was incurable, they were enraged. The poor boy was beaten to death by his father as his mother turned a blind eye to the brutal abuse and a deaf ear to her son’s dying cries. His body was left in the spare room, and they were caught by police after Sock had not shown up for school for days. His parents were arrested, thrown into prison for child endangerment and abuse as well as first degree murder.  
               But just because something terrible happened in that house didn’t mean it was haunted, right?

Jonathan had never believed in ghosts or spirits. He always thought it was stupid, that people actually thought that they could be haunted. He never played with Ouija boards or tried to summon demons, as it was all just a waste of time.

One day, on his way home from school, he passed the Sowakowski house just as he did every other day. Stopping in front of the house and staring at it, he sighed as he put his headphones around his neck. He was so damn tired of hearing people talk complete bullshit about the house being haunted, so tired of people telling him “beware of the demons!”  
               And that’s how he found himself entering the house, closing the door and dropping his messenger bag to the floor. Trying the light switch, he is not surprised to find that they don’t work. A house uninhabited for god knows how long, of course the lights wouldn’t work. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he turns on the flashlight. As he begins to explore the house, he hears the foundation and attic creaking, probably just do to the cool weather of the winter.  
               Dust is heavy in the air, making Jonathan cough as he makes his way through the living room. Huge cross with Jesus hanging from it is above the TV, as well as trinkets of angles and bible phrases scattered around the room. As he walks up a nearby staircase, he finds more of these Christian artifacts, and reading them, he finds that they are the Ten Commandments. The whole atmosphere makes him uncomfortable. The first room he ventures into on the second floor was definitely that of a younger teen; a twin bed in the corner of the room, a telescope set up by the window, bookshelves scattered, a huge cross on one of the walls, though it is turned upside down. _This must have been it,_ Jonathan thinks, glancing around at what must have been the late Sock’s room. There’s an insane feeling of uneasiness that comes over Jonathan that he quickly dismisses. As he goes to leave the room, he hears something shatter, making the teenager jump and let out a small scream. Clutching his phone, he finds a shattered picture frame only a few feet from him. Maybe he accidently knocked it down when he turned to leave?  
Bending down, he observes the frame, eyes going wide and mouth slightly agape. A male and female on either side of the picture have what looks like blood smeared over their faces. In the middle of the picture is a small, green eyed boy. His nose is bright pink, and his hair is auburn brown. He is the only one in the picture whose face isn’t smeared.  
               Jonathan glances into the next room, a bedroom housing a large bed, and that’s all. It must have belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Sowakowski. Besides a restroom, the only room left it at the very end of the hall, with yellow police tape blocking the door, Jonathan is easily able to rip the police tape away though, and enters the room. It’s eerily silent. A chair lies in the very center of the room with ropes around its legs. The floor is stained with a red liquid, which Jonathan assumes to be blood from the beating. As he moves closer and closer to the chair, he hears the door slam closed. His body quickly turns to face the door, his breathing ragged. _It’s nothing,_ he thinks, _calm down._  
               But when he turns to face the chair again, he lets out a scream, backing up against the door. In the chair sits the limp body of the boy he saw in the picture frame. His head lies in front of him, his chin to his chest. His arms are bound behind him, his legs tied to those of the chair. He wears jeans and a blue polo shirt, which have cuts and blood all over. His arms have bruises and lacerations,  and there appears to be a huge gash in his head. Jonathan’s heart is in his throat, his body’s color leaving as he stares at the brutal, dead body. He drops his phone, tears filling his eyes. This can’t be real, he has to be imagining things!  
               And that’s when the boy looks up, lifeless green eyes locking on Jonathan’s. Jonathan drops to the floor, as the boy tilts his head to the side, with slow, inhuman, jerking movements. Blood drips from his nose and the corners of his mouth, and his face distorts into a wicked smile, blood slicked teeth bears as he watches Jonathan. The blonde is completely frozen in fear as he watches the boy break the ropes around him, standing from the chair and approaching the terrified blonde. A low groaning noise escapes his throat, his mouth falling open. His limbs are rigid and pointing in deformed directions. His movements are that of nightmares as he moves closer and closer to Jonathan, who can do nothing but watch in fear. As the dead boy crouches down in front of him, Jonathan turns his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut and gritting his teeth. The boy’s hands move to grip Jonathan’s shoulders as he moves to look at the intruder face to face. Jonathan opens his eyes just slightly, tears streaming down his face as he looks at this demon.  
               The demonic groaning stops. Those cold, lifeless eyes almost look calculating. The rigid hands grip Jonathan’s shoulders tighter, and the demon just stays like that, head moving from side to side, expression blank as he seems to study Jonathan’s face.  
               His mouth opens again, and a few strangled noises escape as he tries to contort his mouth and tongue in a human manor to speak. “L… L… Lu…” the sounds are just as bad as the groaning, but they seem to be getting softer by the smallest fraction, more human with each attempt. “i... s… Luis…”  
               Jonathan eyebrows furrow as he takes rapid, quick breaths. Luis? Why was that name familiar? The boy Sock had fallen in love with… his name was Luis… Jonathan remembers clearly, his eyes scanning over the name and forgetting it quickly, the simple words seeming to mean nothing. _Luis Alexander._ According to the articles, Sock had fallen in love with a boy from his school named Luis Alexander, though it was just a one sided crush. All these years later, but Luis was gone. He had felt that what happened to this kid was his fault, and he ended up killing himself. __  
It’s insane. This is all insane. But Jonathan can swear that he sees a hint of life return to Sock’s eyes. His voice begins to sound more human as Sock tries to speak. “L-Luis?” he finally gets out, voice full of emotion. Sock’s eyebrows furrow and he actually appears to feel sad, to recognize Jonathan. Maybe Jonathan looked like Luis?  
               “S-Sock…” Jonathan quietly says, eyes widening as he sees the demon smile at him. It’s not wicked like before, but genuine. Tears actually slip down his cheeks. “Sock, let me go, okay? I-I gotta go home…” The demon boy nods, backing up, movements still jerky as he backs up, sitting back in the chair. Jonathan takes the opportunity to grab his phone, throwing the door open and sprinting out of the house, just managing to grab his bag before running out as fast as he can.

He feels safer in the open winter air as he continues his walk home. The rumors were true, that’s for sure. He just barely escaped the house with his life, but something still didn’t feel right.  
               Little did Jonathan know, this encounter was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to make this story sexual, as I write enough stuff like that anyways. I want to write several more chapters, with Jonathan being haunted by Sock, who soon realizes that Jonathan is not Luis.


End file.
